


I Can't Tell You Nothing

by InsomniaticNerd



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Ed's dad is a dick, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I miss Gertrude, Kinda, Kristen and Ed are just friends., M/M, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 08:43:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15020894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsomniaticNerd/pseuds/InsomniaticNerd
Summary: Edward was 'found unconscious' by his teachers and sent to hospital. When Ed tells the hospital staff the truth, all hell breaks loose.





	I Can't Tell You Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me, this was rushed a bit.

All the boy wanted was to be the best for you,  
But you hit him till he was black and blue.  
Safe not at school or home,  
The boys mind started to roam.  
'What if I leave?',  
'Would they even grieve?'  
And so, his once lively eyes grew tired,  
That's when you made him felt quite undesired.  
When the blows hit, one, two, three,  
He thought about the degree.  
The degree he would never have,  
As his head split into halves.  
He muttered with a gasping breath,   
His gentle hand falling near the bags of meth. 

"I'm sorry, Dad.  
Sorry for being bad."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates might be slow.


End file.
